


He Wants to Go to the Mountains

by DonRicci



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Because I can, Character Death, I cried while writing this, I don't know, I mean what the hell even is this, I'm confused by my own writing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to go to the mountains, he says once, and they can't deny him anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants to Go to the Mountains

He wants to go to the mountains, he says once, and they can’t deny him anything. I want to die in the mountains. It’s unspoken, they’re not ready to accept the truth, but he knows. They know.

There’s a car, a ridiculous one, too old to hold together, falling apart in front of their eyes, making them question if he’ll make it, for he too is falling apart.

They make it, though. They make it in plenty of time; time enough for him to marvel at the view. They rent a cabin, one they can’t afford, but it doesn’t matter. By the time they have to pay, they’ll be long gone.

It’s spring, there in the mountains, but there’s still snow. He marvels at it, as if he’s never seen snow before. And one morning he’s standing on the porch in bare feet, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, calmly catching the flakes in his hand.

“Soon now, Nathan.” He says. “Soon now.”

And Nathan just nods, knowing; goes back to bed at the expectant look of their lovers, standing in the doorway. Peter stays. And then he doesn’t. They wake one day and he isn’t there, and it’s time.

There’s a lake, they know, and they stand there, watching. He’s a pale white figure, hair standing out, stark black in contrast, the only bright thing left about him. He’s naked, it doesn’t matter, he’s beautiful. They watch, silent, calm. He bends down to cup the water in his hands, watches it flow out, looks up at the sky, at the mountains. Doesn’t look at them. He sinks to his knees, water lapping at his chest, and drops his head down. Takes a deep breath, sinks below the water. They watch for a long time, he never does come back up. The lake is too still to carry him back to shore.


End file.
